


【利艾】日常10题

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 现pa利艾only
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	【利艾】日常10题

**Author's Note:**

> 日♂常10题，就是开黄腔【】

01.起床  
生物钟固定的男人往往是先醒来的一个，灰蓝色的细长双眼中一片清明、丝毫不像刚睡醒的样子。他难得柔和的目光落在身旁仍在熟睡的青年身上，轻吻一下青年光洁的前额，男人翻身下床。  
15分钟后，洗刷完毕的利威尔回到房间，边悠闲的换上衬衣西裤边看着艾伦在闹钟锲而不舍的呼唤下费力的睁开那双暖金色的眼睛、用力眨眨眼、有时会抬手揉揉眼睛、直到那双眼睛终于能够聚焦、那片暖金会因为映入自己的身影而变得明亮璀璨。  
“呼啊~~~”少年打了个大大的哈欠，声音还带着点懒洋洋的沙哑感，“早安，利威尔先生……”  
“啊，快去洗脸。”利威尔努力将视线从艾伦眼角挂着的生理泪水上移开，走出房间开始对前一晚准备好的早餐进行加热。  
—————————————————————————————  
偶尔，艾伦会在利威尔之前醒过来。瞄了一眼闹钟，大概离闹钟响的时间还有大半个小时，他转头看向身边难得敛去戾气的男人，一下子仅余的睡意也不翼而飞。  
‘利威尔先生……毫无防备的样子……’他忍不住伸出手，想要安抚男人眼下的淡青——不安分的手指尚未得逞就被人捏住了，艾伦心里一惊，下意识的视线上移、对上了阴沉的灰蓝色。  
“小鬼，干什么。”一大早就来撩拨我，找死么。  
“早、早安，利威尔、先生……今天天气、不错呢哈哈……”这是努力转移话题……失败的艾伦君，“……您昨晚工作到很晚呢……”在对方的默许下，艾伦终于触到那片阴影，“要是我，也能为先生分担点就好了……诶诶诶！！？”  
啧，一大早就在诱惑人的小鬼。  
“啧，这种事还轮不到你个小鬼来担心。”一下子就将对方压在身下，利威尔先生淡定开口的同时，双手也快速的在青年的身体上攻城略地，“有精力去纠结这种愚蠢的问题，还不如留着给我身体上的支持。”  
“呜唔……等、等一下！早餐……”  
“偶尔吃点其他口味的也不赖，现在我就想吃艾伦味的。”  
当然，在利威尔先生如愿以偿的吃到了艾伦味的早餐的同时，艾伦君也被喂得饱饱的，无论上下哪个嘴。

02.整理衣装  
准备好早餐后，利威尔走出厨房，与刚换上衬衣休闲裤的艾伦交换了一个薄荷味的绵长的早安吻，带着点凉意的呼吸逐渐相融升温。利威尔抬手按住艾伦的后脑勺，轻轻揉弄睡得有些凌乱的柔软发丝，顺手扶稳被吻得有些发软的恋人。  
艾伦熟练的给利威尔打上墨绿色的条纹领带，纤长的手指灵巧的翻动着光滑的布料，松紧掌握得恰到好处。利威尔凝视着艾伦微垂的眼眸和软软的脸颊上尚未完全褪去的绯色，感觉非常……非常不赖。

03.吃早餐  
艾伦习惯早餐喝一杯牛奶，而利威尔则习惯来一杯黑咖啡。  
有时艾伦会忍不住开口劝说某人：“利威尔先生……一大早就喝黑咖啡是不是不太好……”  
“你以为我是你吗，还未戒奶的小鬼，早晚都要吃……”  
“晚上哪有……噗——咳、咳咳……”好孩子艾伦君边啜饮着牛奶边思索着，突然意识到了糟糕的成年人话中的真意，被最后一口牛奶呛到了，粉嫩的脸颊迅速爬上满满的红晕，“利威尔先生！！”  
罪魁祸首只是微微皱眉的盯着恋人不住咳嗽的样子，伸出右手想要帮他拍一下，最后手指却掐上了他发热的柔软脸颊。男人凑上去，快速的闯入那微张的唇间，狠狠的把还残留着浓郁奶香味的口腔搜刮了一番，退出时还顺道将粘连在青年唇上的乳白色舔吸干净：“不过，如果是你给的话，还不赖。”  
“……”这个人，到底是几个意思啊？！

04.一同出门  
清洗好餐具过后，利威尔会先行到停车场，而艾伦则负责锁好家中的门窗。而当利威尔在玄关穿好鞋子后抬起头的瞬间，看到的，是妻……咳，艾伦关窗时向前拉伸身体而现出的美好腰线。  
“……”利威尔先生强自将目光移至墙上的挂钟，深吸一口气，默默的忍住冲动下楼取车。

05.便当  
两人中午的便当往往是前天晚上艾伦准备好的——鉴于某位不愿意承认自己挑食的利威尔先生实在是劣迹斑斑。然而不出意外地，艾伦君今天打开便当盒时，再一次的发现海鲜炒饭里面胡萝卜的量与昨晚最后看见的相比几乎翻了个倍。  
“……”这次又是什么时候下手的？！！明明都切得那么细了……

06.回家要先更换装束  
今天是约定了（两天一次）的大扫除的日子，先一步到家的艾伦洗过手后，回到房間翻出扫除用的装束打算换上。他微微弯腰，兩手交叉分別捏起T恤的两边衣角，然後直腰向上慢悠悠的拉扯，裤腰上沿俏皮的露出少许人鱼线和尖削的髋骨边沿、小小的凹陷下去的可爱肚脐、线条并不明显的柔软腹肌、覆着薄薄肌肉的胸膛和上面两颗小巧粉嫩的乳首、形状姣好的锁骨、流畅的肩线、纤细的脖颈、突出的小小喉结、尖尖的下巴……被星星点点的嫣红青紫点缀的浅麦色肌肤一点点的从被拉起的衣服下沿暴露在空气中——刚到房间门口正在挑松领带的利威尔看到的就是这么一幅绝景。  
明明已经看习惯的胴体此刻所呈现出的却是另一种新颖的妩媚，利威尔不由得僵在了门边，然后就这么看着艾伦将衣领扯过头顶并睁开了那双琉璃般的金眸，看着艾伦一下子有些不自然的把仍被衣服缠着的双臂放下、有些不知所措的挡在胸腹前。男人掩饰般的动了动手指，有些不耐的扯弄着领带。

艾伦的脸上泛起淡淡的绯色，眼睛却有些呆滞的直盯着利威尔：男人随意的半靠在门框上，骨节分明的手指灵活的在布料上打转——他想起那不断游走在身体每寸肌肤的指尖；微微敞开的领口露出了线条凌厉的锁骨——上面还有自己动情时留下的咬痕；突出的喉结似乎在上下滚动——男人一遍遍的呼唤自己的名字时总会放轻声音，那时它会微微的向上抖动；抿紧的薄唇——总会边舔吮含吻的爱抚自己边低喃着自己的名字；还有那双，看起来冷情的灰蓝色双眼——此刻正充满独占意味的死盯着自己……

“利威尔……”艾伦喃喃道，然后像是突然反应过来一般，一下子跳了起来，抓起扫除装束套上上衣冲出了房间，“那个！利威尔先生，我先去整理书柜！”  
“……啧！”这小鬼……

07.除了环境，疲劳也要好好扫除哟  
今天扫除的主要对象是卧室和书房，利威尔负责清洁家具摆设等，艾伦则负责书籍资料的整理和衣物清洗。经过3个小时的奋斗过后，扫除工作总算告一段落，最后只要套上新被套就好了。  
艾伦来到阳台处铺在栏杆上晾晒的棉被前，刚想取下被子，却猛地被人从背后抱住了。  
“呜哇啊！利、唔……”艾伦才回过头，刚想叫出男人的名字，就被按在阳台的玻璃门上狠狠亲吻。  
“既然做完扫除了，来扫除一下疲劳如何？”男人微凉的指尖一下子就窜进衣服内肆意的攻城略地起来，另一只手则挡在青年脑后，轻柔的按抚着恋人，“你今天的表现还不赖，给你点奖励吧。”  
“唔呼……不要、这里……会、被看……呃嗯……”  
“我怎么觉得你挺兴奋的？”利威尔含着艾伦的下唇，低低的笑了，“不是还有被子挡住吗。这样吧……”  
“呼呜！等下、利威尔……嗯、啊……”猝不及防就被转了个身，他急忙用手撑住冰凉的玻璃。而方才还垫在后脑的手掌瞬间就摸入了内裤里安静的稚嫩，让艾伦忍不住尖叫出声。  
“你看着玻璃的反光，不就可以知道有没有被看到了？”

08.一起去超市  
休息过后两人一同到超市，然后分头行动——按照各自的清单抢购特价食材。  
15分钟后，手上捧着一盒牛排两盒大虾的艾伦看到了淡定的扛着一大包米一瓶橄榄油一瓶玉米油还顺手抄了盒鸡蛋的利威尔……  
艾伦从未觉得这个总是隐隐散发着黑暗气场的男人竟会有一刻像这般自带圣光……  
“为什么这么帅呢……利威尔先生……”  
“……”

09.补充日♂用品  
进行过最重要艰难的抢购过后，两人开始悠闲的选购着家里需要补充的其他食材和日用品。  
冰箱里的牛奶好像不多了……利威尔略带嫌弃的望着手中的两大盒鲜牛奶。  
快要变冷了，利威尔先生的围巾也该换了呢……艾伦仔细的对比着货架上各种围巾的质量款式。

“等、利威尔你拿的什么？！”艾伦已经惊慌得连敬语都忘了，脸涨得通红的他在努力的压低自己的音量。  
“家里没有了。”  
“……不是在网上买了吗？”羞涩的年轻人依旧在负隅顽抗。  
“还没送到，我今晚就要用。”厚脸皮的老流氓一如既往的完胜，“除非……今晚不戴。”  
“……”终于还是羞耻感占了上风，艾伦君羞愤的将利威尔先生扯离现场。

“滴——”XX舒缓按摩二合一润滑剂……  
“利、利威尔先生不是说好了不买的吗？！”  
“我是说不用就不买套子，但是不用润滑剂你会受伤。”  
“……利威尔先生！”

10.帮我找/递一下……  
“喂，艾伦，帮我找一下我去年的年度报表。”  
“是，利威尔先生。”去年的报表，我记得是放在……

“艾伦，帮我拿一下那个。”  
“今年的预算报告吗？好的，请稍等一下。”那个，是在书柜最下层吧……

利威尔放松的靠上靠椅，捏了捏眉心，目光自然的瞄向书柜前正以跪趴姿势跟码放得整整齐齐的一堆资料奋斗中的恋人——因为动作而从滑下的上衣下摆处露出的向下弯折出漂亮的弧线的后腰、若隐若现的股沟和，浑圆上翘的臀部。  
“……”  
“啊，是这个。”这么说着的艾伦，保持着左手撑地跪趴的姿势，右手拿着一份文件转身就要往男人的方向递过来，笑容温暖和煦，眼里满满的温柔全都映着自己的身影，“给，利威尔先生，久等……”  
“喂，艾伦……”  
“是？利威尔先生还需要什么吗？”  
“……艾伦。”男人突然站了起来，直直的盯视着少年，似乎在呼唤着什么。  
“嗯？”  
“艾伦。我说我需要的是……”他慢慢走近，步履坚定，一字一顿的说着，“艾伦，把你给我。”  
“……”太犯规了啊！这种表情和语气……

“……等、等下！利威尔先生你的工作！还有资料也还没收拾……唔呜……”  
“我现在比较想先收拾你……”

–end–


End file.
